


Melodies of Memories

by HarukazeRen



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Platonic Romance, Protective Siblings, Romance, Sibling Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukazeRen/pseuds/HarukazeRen
Summary: She didn't want to forget him even though she couldn't remember his face clearly. He loved music, so did she. She played his composition to keep him in her mind. She became a music teacher to stay remembered to him. In her first week, she met two guys who reminded her of him, as well as who made her wanted to chase her long lost dream. Miku, Mikuo, Len, Gakupo, Piko.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kamui Gakupo
Kudos: 8





	1. Melodies of Memories

**Melodies of Memories - Prologue**

* * *

Disclaimer, Vocaloid is not mine

* * *

"Beautiful..." she whispered while staring at the violinist who moved gorgeously.

The man who stood in the center of the music room was a masterpiece. His dark teal hair flowed like waves in a summer sea. His moves were strong yet enchanting like a ballet dancer. Looking up at him, she only thought one word that would suit him, beautiful.

"Who are you?"

The man stopped his play once he caught her staring at him with sparkling eyes. He arched his deep teal eyebrows while giving a piercing gaze.

The woman smiled then laughed awkwardly. "Um… it is not nice of me for staring at you. I was walking back to my office when I heard such a beautiful play came from this room, and I stopped here," she answered and walked down to the room, still holding folders and files from her previous class.

"I didn't ask you why you are here. I asked, "who are you?" His voice was cold, contrasting with his play.

The woman raised an eyebrow. She laughed softly while shaking her head. _He's a good catch, but his attitude is …. Well, I'll let him for now since he seems a genius violinist._

She curved a smile. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. You mustn't know me since I'm new here. I am the new music teacher here, Miku Kamui."

His face tightened. "Uh … um…." He put the violin on the table next to him, then bowed to the woman. "I'm sorry, sensei. It was very rude of me."

"Well, I'll let you go for now," she answered and giggled. Her teal eyes took a glance at the violin the young man just played. She moved closer to the violin. Feeling the young man that stood beside her became stiff, she looked at him. "Is it yours?"

The young man shook his head. "It's not."

"So, why are you here? I don't think there's a class that will use this room for today, not to mention the school's just over."

His face softened when he looked at the violin as he was looking at something precious.

"I … love playing the violin."

Miku smiled as she stared at his eyes deeply. His beautiful eyes somehow gave her a strange feeling, as she yearned for it. No, it was like she was looking at a mirror, seeing her own reflection. However, he wasn't like here. In opposite, he was better than her, both physically and skill. But it was true that he reminded her of the old-time when she was much younger than now, even though she was still a young unmarried lady.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Megpoid. Mikuo Megpoid."

Her eyes were rounded. Now, she knew why the young man was different from her. Closing her gaping mouth, she felt hurt in her chest. Then, her heart was beating fast.

"You … are … Gumiya Megpoid's son? The … the famous violinist?" she asked and blinked.

The young man nodded. But, there was something strange lingering in her eyes. He looked down at his feet for a while then stared at the young teacher's eyes when she called him.

"I am a big fan of his," she smiled. "But when I heard your piece, I think I found my new idol."

Now, the young man's eyes were rounded. He gazed blankly at Miku then titled his head.

"Can I hear your play again?"

He stayed silent for a moment, but then he opened his mouth and looking at her lovingly. "Do you … really like my play better than my father's?"

The young teacher curved a smile and nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

Now, he was looking at her like a puppy looking at his mother.

As a confirmation, she curved a wide smile. It was a surprise that he acted differently from before. _Maybe … actually he's just shy. Well … kid tends to act tough when they're embarrassed, right?_

Mikuo curved a smile that was sweet like an innocent child.

_Deg!_

_What is that? How could he be so cute when smile innocently like that! Hold on, Miku! Remember that you're a teacher, and he's a kid!_

The beautiful smile caught her heart, making her face was warmer. She tried her best not to hug Mikuo while picturing him as one of her little brother's friends. She coughed to clear her throat then looked at Mikuo's eyes that shared the same color as hers.

"So, can I see your plan again later? Your play really reminds me of someone dear to me."

Mikuo nodded. "I'll love it."

*

Chopin Nocturne op.9 no 2. A familiar melody from the past woke her up. It was a melody she always heard in her childhood as she always used it for training her violin and piano skill. Looking back at her memory, it felt like it was only yesterday that she showed her father that she memorizes the whole composition. The music really brought back her memory.

Her teal eyes caught the unfamiliar light-grey ceiling. Strange, she taught. Was it because she was very drunk that her eyes seeing things weird? Or was it because she wasn't fully awake yet? Or maybe, she was still dreaming. It was hard to open her eyes as she felt like a hammer pounded her head hard. So, she closed her eyes again, feeling lazy to get up from the bed. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so she didn't have to wake up to go to school.

_Nah … just back to sleep. There's no class today, and Gakupo said he'd stay at Kaito for mentoring him, right? He won't come to my door to wake up, lucky! Let's just sleep to get over this hangover!_

When she tried to turn her body, she couldn't move at all. All of her body was feeling stiff as she was locked by something strong. She opened her eyes then glanced at her right. Beside her, a blonde man slept hugging her, turning her into a human pillow. He was beautiful that her mind went blank for a moment.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she got back her consciousness.

She glanced at the man again. He was hugging him under the blanket.

_This is bad… This is not my room! Right? This … this …_

Miku looked at the man who slept soundly beside her.

_Wow… he's a good catch. Wait! That's not the point! How did it happen!_

Miku closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered it was after she met Mikuo that Meiko dragged her to a party. She was invited to a party by other teachers at lunch. They said they'll have a party celebrating Yohio's- _sensei_ and Maika's- _sensei_ becoming a newly married couple. As a new teacher who had just worked for a week, they asked Miku to join the party for bonding relationships with others. Actually, had Meiko not dragged her along, she would not come. First thing first, she didn't want to go to the party to celebrate the couple. Hell, she just broke up with her boyfriend a month ago because he cheated on her! No, it was her ex cheated on his wife by going out with Miku. And going to a _wedding party_ with a broken heart? Not a very good choice. But then, she still came as Meiko dragger her.

Feeling to much disgust on her colleagues who were wooing the new couple, Miku strained herself with sake. She was never a heavy drinker, but she just couldn't get out from there. Who liked seeing a lovey-dovey couple when you're broken-hearted?

_God… what I've done!_

She remembered how she indulged herself on bottles of sake and sang along with male teachers. Worse, she told her new colleagues her love life and how she found out her ex was two-timing her.

_I want to dig myself!_

But, she didn't remember how she ended up here, naked, covered by a blanket with a mysterious man hugging her firmly. Was she just hooked up with a stranger?

She glanced at the man whose hug become stronger every time she tried to get up. She sighed at looked at the ceiling, then to the door.

_Well … I think that happens once in adult life, right? Well … it's not like something like this never happened to me. But I don't think doing it with a stranger is okay, though. Okay … just get up and act like normal …._

"I was waiting for you to wake up, and yet the first thing you wanna do is to get out from here."

A masculine voice tickled her ear.

She turned her head to the man and found a pair of gorgeous sapphire blue eyes locked its gaze on her.

"You're awake?"

"Well," he said and smirked devilishly while creping his hand, that became Miku's pillow, to Miku's head. Then, he drew her closer as he felt the lady's body stiffened. "I am. I can't get enough of your cute sleeping face that I don't want to get up."

"Um …," she mumbled and tried to put a distance between him. "You know, a situation like this is not weird for adults, so … can we act like this never happens?" Miku averted her teal eyes, but the man tried to make her looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, how rude. Do you think I am the type who likes sleeping around?"

_Well … your handsome face gives that vibe, not to mention that now you're lying in bed with a stranger!_

"Or … are you the-"

"No! I'm not the kind of woman you might think!"

"But you were the one who seduced me," he said with a poker face.

"What?" She blinked.

The man sighed, then locked his gaze into hers. "I said, you seduced me. It was my first."

_Oh God … just let me die._

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Melodies of Memories**

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine

* * *

The young new teacher smiled at the purple-haired student who stood beside her. She held back her laughter when the student groaned. Walking to the school with someone close to her really reassured her. Just a moment ago, she could not stay still, moving back and forward every time they turned into the new side of the road. However, when she accidentally called the purple-haired students "Gakkun" and saw his pouting face, she began to giggle.

“ _Nee-san,_ please don’t call me Gakkun when we’re in school,” Gakupo said with a faint blush on his cheeks. He growled at his older sister, seeing her acted carelessly, calling him with his pet name. “You’ll tarnish my reputation, you know,” Gakupo murmured then coughed while glancing at his blue-haired friend.

Kaito Shion rounded his eyes then averted his deep-blue eyes, laughing silently behind his hand. Then, he looked at Miku Kamui. “You better not call him with his pet name, Miku- _nee,_ ” said Kaito while nodding his head and crossing his arm at the back of his head. “The junior definitely will make fun of him,” he continued then laughed very hard. "He would really lose his reputation as the devil captain!"

Just when Kaito tried to catch breaths after laughing, Gakupo slapped Kaito's back.

Miku rolled her teal eyes then sighed. “I know how to draw a line, okay?” Then she snickered at her little brother, whose hair is long like a samurai from the past era. “But, it’s quite funny seeing my Lil-brother pleading like that.”

Even after being smacked by his best friend, Kaito kept laughing and mocking the purple-haired man. Then, Kaito and Miku laughed together while Gakupo rolled his eyes then walked faster, passed the two good friends who were giggling happily.

“Hei, Gakupo! Wait for us!” Kaito screamed while waving his hand, but Gakupo kept walking. He sighed mockingly then turned at Miku while crossing his hands over his chest. "Whoa, how could he leave us! C'mon, Miku- _nee,_ " he said, then walked alongside Miku.

After Gakupo left them, the two of them just walking straight to their school without making some jokes like before, it was not awkward. It was more like calming. Before them, students who walked along them started to steal a glance at them. Of course, the young teacher became more nervous than before. It was not that she was afraid she lacked in pedagogical skills. But, she was afraid of how her students would see her when they know her relationship with Gakupo and Kaito. Would they see her as a childish teacher? Would they go easy on her or bully her? Suddenly, she remembered a scene from a school-drama she watched last night where the students pranked the new teacher with a whiteboard eraser and a bucket of water.

 _Seeing too many dramas of a new teacher being bullied by students before actually becoming a teacher was really not a good idea,_ she thought.

Trying to find reassurance, Miku stole a glance at Kaito then called him. “Hey, do you think I will be a good teacher? You know … even though I finally became a music teacher, but ….”

The blue-haired students stopped his step and stood before Miku. Kaito smiled and patted Miku’s shoulder. His grip was firm, making both of them stopped at the last turn to the school gate. “Rest assured, Miku- _nee._ You will, no need to worry about it. Students there will love you, believe me.” Even though he was younger but he was the one who acted like the older one, not to mention his figure was bigger and taller than Miku, making people often mistaken him as her older brother.

The new teacher smiled sarcastically then brushed Kaito’s hand. “You sure are confident.”

The blue-haired student giggled. “I am! Oh! If any school bully tries to disturb you, tell me okay, _nee-san.”_

Miku laughed half-hearted. “I am a teacher, you know. I’m sure I could handle any school bully.”

With a bright smile yet full of worries, Miku followed Kaito, her childhood friend, to her new workplace. On her way to school, she already got much attention from other students, maybe because she acted friendly to Gakupo and Kaito. She knew that her little brother and his friend are kind of popular guys in school. As a junior captain of the basketball team, Gakupo sure got a lot of attention from his female fans. So did Kaito, a captain of the Judo club. Seeing Kaito smiled gently at her, maybe everything will be alright. She needed not to worry about anything.

*

On her first day, she was sure she would make a good impression and memories. Her colleagues welcomed her warmly, even they already invited Miku for drinks. Thanks to her acquaintance, Meiko Sakine, she was not nervous like before.

After looking at her schedule and attendance list, she smiled, believed she could teach well. That was her plan. But, fate knew her destiny better.

“You’re dead.”

“Wha-what?” Miku asked her colleague, who had short beautiful brown hair. “Is class 2G that bad?” she asked again to Meiko Sakine, the 23 years old geography teacher who once her senior in high school and University.

“Because you’re my junior back then in University, I think I need to tell you this,” Meiko answered, then studied the teacher's office then craned her neck closer to Miku. The teacher whose cubicle beside Miku whispered, “you need to be careful with a male student named Utatane Piko.”

Miku titled her head. “What’s wrong with him? I think … I’ve heard his name.”

Meiko nodded while crossing her hands. “Of course you at least have heard his name, he’s the student president. Well… he isn’t really a problem, but once you get under his skin, he could make you lose your job.”

“Wait. What? How come he could do that?”

Meiko studied the room again, then leaned to Miku’s shoulder and whispered. “I think he’s something like a descendant of Einstein and Hitler," she said while nodding. "You know Haku sensei, the previous music teacher?” Meiko waited for Miku’s answer. As soon as Miku nodded, Meiko whispered again. “The reason why she quit is not that she is getting married, but Utatane humiliated her in public.”

The teal teacher blinked her eyes. “What?”

“One day, Haku found Utatane read another book instead of music note, then he said he didn’t need her to teach him music because he’s born as a musical genius. Of course, Haku- _sensei_ was angry. Then, Piko challenged her to duel in playing some music instruments, and Haku lost to Utatane.”

Miku’s body tightened one she heard music instruments.

“You’re white!” Meiko laughed then patted Miku’s shoulder. “I tell you that because I don’t want you to get trouble with him! Nevertheless, I know your music sense! You don’t have to worry about him. Just stay low profile.”

“You know, _senpai,_ you succeed, making me feel nervous attending my first class…”

*

As soon as Miku entered class 2G, her eyes fixed on a white-haired student with heterochromia eyes.

_Beautiful_

When she introduced herself, the white-haired student with blue and green eyes fixed his eyes on her as he was surprised to hear her name. Did she know the young man? She was sure it was their first meeting, but she felt like she knew him deep down. No, she had ever encountered him. Maybe, she saw him in the long distant past when she was a young girl.

When she called students’ names one by one, she was surprised that the white-haired student, a beautiful-elegant figure named Utatane Piko, was the person she needed to be aware of. 

The class surprisingly went smoothly. She tried her best not to interact with Piko. But, she could not help herself being curious about him, so she stole a glance several times at Piko Utatane. Her senior, Meiko, had told her that she should not have trouble with him, and she should avoid him even though he was just a student. However, how much she studied him, she could not sense any dangerous aura radiating from him. Instead, she only could see him as a cold student. But, the first impression might go wrong.

At the end of class, Piko raised his hand.

“Sensei, can I met you at your office after school ends?”

 _Shit … did I somehow offend him?_ she thought. Feeling a sweat just flowed down from her forehead, she tried to curve a smile. _Calm down, Miku, he’s just a student. It will be alright._

Miku nodded while answering, “Do you need anything regarding the course?”

Piko lowered his hand, then raised one of his eyebrows slightly. “I want a consultation for my music career. I want to talk in private,” he said then raised a corner of his lips, giving a vibe that 180 degrees different from the cold vibe Miku felt before

_Crap … will my career end here?_

“Ah … ye-yes… you may come….”

“Thank you, sensei.”

Holding her breath, she went out of the classroom to another class. She sighed when she stepped out from class 2G. Collecting all of her senses, she shook her head and breathed in and out calmly. When she was on the way to class 3D, she stopped when she heard a violin play.

The play was really calm, beautiful, dan enchanting. The sound came from the music room. Maybe, another class used the room. When she passed the music room, she tiptoed to look at the violinist. From the window, she caught a glimpse of a teal haired student playing the violin.

At that moment, a flash of memories of a violinist wearing a black suit crossed in her mind. One thing she knew was that the students played _his_ piece perfectly. It was like that student was the composer.

She could only say that the student play was perfect.

 _Beautiful_. 

When she heard a figure peeking from the window, she suppressed her desire to see the mysterious violinist then went to class 3D.

*

"How was your first day?" Meiko asked.

Miku hummed for a second then looked at her senior. "I think it was okay. Nothing special-" she closed her mouth when the mysterious violinist came to her mind.

“Meiko- _san_ ,” Miku called her senior, who just finished preparing to go home. The school had already ended fifteen minutes ago, and Meiko was fast enough to prepare herself to go home right away.

Meiko glanced at Miku while standing up from her seat. “What’s wrong?”

“Do our school has students who are violinist?”

Meiko hummed them nodded. “As far as I know, we have some brilliant violinists in this school," she answered, then averted her gaze. She was silent for a moment. Then she locked her eyes on Miku. "But ... I don’t know the detail. If you asked me some swimmer athletes, I'd give you the names hehe since I’m the supervisor of the club.”

“Ah … okay…”

“What’s wrong?”

Miku shook her head. “Nothing.” If Meiko knew no idea of musicians in this school, it was pointless to ask her about the teal-haired student who played the violin beautifully.

Meiko waved her hand. “Then, I’m o--- Wack!” But then she stopped right away with rounded eyes. “Do-do you need something, Utatane?!” she asked someone who was standing behind Miku,

Hearing Utatane’s name being pronounced, Miku’s body tightened, and her blood ran cold. She turned her head to Piko then smiled at him. “Ah, you’re here, Utatane _-kun._ ”

Piko looked at Meiko then smiled. “Sakine- _sensei,_ do you want to go back home at a time like this?”

Meiko’s face tightened. “Ahahahaha,” she laughed awkwardly. “Yes, yes, I have some appointment outside school.”

The students’ president smiled devilishly. “Oh, I thought you’re going to a blind date again. Oh, actually, if you want to go blind date again, please go home first, wear a pretty dress, and choose a place where our students might not see you. If you show some public display of affection, it'll turn bad if students from our school caught you red-handed again. Of course, I would be bad for school reputation, right?”

At that moment, Miku held her breath as laughs nearly escaped her lungs. She glanced at her senior, who sweated.

Meiko gulped then laughed awkwardly. “Hahaha… what a considerate school president you are. You don’t have to worry about me. But, thanks for the advice,” she said with an awkward smile. “I'm off first.”

After Meiko left, Miku knew that she needed to be careful with a young man named Utatane Piko.

“Sensei,” he called.

“A-ye-yes?”

“Can we go somewhere private?”


	3. Chapter 2

_Wait … is it okay to be here just with a male student?_

Miku took a glance at the silver-haired man, Utatane Piko, the student council's monster president. Her eyes rounded when she heard a _click_ sound from the door.

_Did he just lock the door?!_

Panicked, she rushed to the silver-haired student. Instead of reaching the doorknob and trying to unlock the door, Miku froze as Piko grabbed her hand and raised above her head. They stood close as they gazed at each other. Surprisingly, Piko was not much taller than her. Maybe, if she could use higher heels, she would be taller than him. Nevertheless, his mysterious sarcastic aura made her felt smaller and shorter.

“ _Sensei_ , do you remember me?”

Startled, Miku averted her eyes from Piko’s beautiful heterochromia eyes. “Pa-pardon?”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” he asked again.

“Wa-wait, let me go first!” she squealed, but strangely Piko had stronger stamina in his slender body.

 _This position is so dangerous!_ _If this were a romance novel ... this would be a red flag for me._

He locked his eyes on Miku while strongly gripping her hands. She was not cornered to the wall, but she could not move an inch as she lost in strength.

"Do you really not remember me?"

When they went to the students' council office, they had not talked to each other at all. Now, Piko’s question confused and shocked Miku at the same time. Did they have ever met? The question repeated over and over again inside her head. She still could not get any idea what he was talking about.

Piko loosened his grip but still did not let her go. Then, the young teacher glanced at Piko’s eyes. His eyes were wavering, like searching for something from Miku. Did they really have ever meet? But where?

“You’re Miku Kamui, right?” He gripped Miku’s hand again while looking into her teal eyes desperately.

_Get a grip Miku! You're the adult here!_

“Yes, I am. I introduced my name in your class earlier today,” she answered. When Piko gripped her hand harder, Miku flinched. She knew that she was a teacher, and letting a student acted inappropriately like this was not the right choice. Indeed, she did not want to get into trouble with Piko, who rumored a genius that could easily turn a table.

 _However, did a genius act like this? Maybe, he was a school gangster and used his authority to get what he wants_ , Miku thought.

“Let me go,” she said.

Piko furrowed and still gripped her hand. “You won second place in the violinist competition five years ago, right?”

Her mouth gapped when bitter memories flashed on her mind. It was a national competition for young violinists. At the same time, it was the competition that made her practiced days and night, making Gakupo and Kaito sat in her room for whole days to be her audiences. Back then, Miku was 16, and the violin was her life. She gave her life for that competition. But, she lost her pride because she lost to a 12 years old boy.

The little boy was a musical genius. He was in another class from other competitors. Even Miku knew she would lose when she heard his play. Her prediction came true that she lost to a young boy who was 4 years younger than her. When she recalled the competition, she recalled a young silver-haired boy played the violin with an innocent smile. Somehow, the young boy in her memory was similar to the student whom other students called the monster president council. But, their aura was pretty different.

She snatched her hand and growled. “You!”

He was Utatane Piko, the young boy who defeated her in the competition and somehow humiliated her.

Piko smiled wickedly. It was the same smile he showed to Meiko. “I’m glad you remember.” He closed the distance between them, making the young new teacher stepped back and was cornered by a table behind her.

_How could he be so different?_

Miku touched her head and groaned silently. “And? Now, you don’t truly want to talk about your plan. Am I right?” She pushed Piko slightly, and the young man backed away.

Piko nodded. “Why did you quit playing the violin?”

The question hit Miku. Like a salt sprinkled on a wound, her chest was hurt and beating faster than before. She closed her eyes for a while then looked at Piko. “Because I have decided to quit.”

“Was it because you got second place, and then you just gave up?”

Miku’s eyebrows twitched. She wanted to lash out whenever someone asked her why she stopped playing the violin, but she tried to restrain herself. She did not want to end her career fast. Miku just began her career as a music teacher, and she would not let the same person destroyed her dream. As Miku closed her eyes, her anger was swayed away when the melodies she heard on her way to her office played again. It was the same melodies, the silvery melodies that calmed her soul. The melodies that brought the memories she tried to remember so hard.

Piko clicked his tongue. “That ghost plays this composition again, huh?”

“A ghost?” she asked.

Piko did not say anything and looked at the window as he looked at someone, imagining the mysterious violinist.

Miku’s eyes were following Piko’s gaze, then she murmured. “He plays similar melodies.” She mysterious violinist with teal hair came to her mind as the melodies she heard now was perfectly fit the mysterious guy.

“Have you heard his play?” Piko asked, then rushedly to shook his head. “Ah, he ruined the moment,” he grumbled, then looked at Miku. “Answer me, _sensei._ Why did you quit so suddenly?” he asked.

Miku smiled. “I did not make that decision so suddenly. I just … think that was the right way to do.”

“But, you said in those magazines that you wanted to continue your dream to become the violinist in Vocaloid Tonio’s Opera!”

“I did, but I changed my way.”

“To be a … music teacher?” he asked sarcastically. A smirk curved on his twisted face.

“There’s nothing wrong to be a teacher,” she answered and gestured Piko to walk away from her sight.

Piko stood still. “But it was a waste for you to end up just to be a teacher.”

“It’s my life, my decision. It’s up to me. Why are you like this?”

Now, Piko looked at Miku with a passionate gaze that made her heart skipped a beat. Even though he was a kid, but he was so beautiful and kind of like a cute little brother that made Miku wanted to hug him tightly like a teddy bear.

“Because I want to hear your play again. Your plays made me wanted to be a violinist like now. I play the violin because I want to meet you. I … fall in love with your plays.”

*

“ _Nee-san_?” Kaito asked while tilting his head before Miku.

“Whoa!” she stepped back, but Gakupo caught her before she fell.

“Sorry, Miku- _nee._ You seemed lost in thought. Was your first day that hard?” the blue-haired guy asked, then tilted his head again.

“It was okay,” she sighed and took a glance at her little brother and his friend. She began to walk side by side, in the middle of them again, then asked, “do you remember the one you guys told me several days ago about the students’ president?”

“You mean, Piko?” the purple samurai-hairstyle guy asked and pierced his gaze toward Miku.

“Actually, my _senpai,_ Meiko- _san,_ did tell me to stay away from him, but … he approached me.” Miku sighed and rested her head over her fist. She looked at the two young men who gapped their mouths.

“Wha-what!?” Like an octopus, his face turned red. But, instead of an octopus, his hair made him looked like a stir-fry eggplant with chili sauce.

“Huh?” Kaito raised his eyebrows then tapped Gakupo’s shoulder with his long hand that passed Miku’s back. “Calm down, Gakkun. We haven’t heard the full story yet!”

“Do you remember the winner from the last competition I participated in years ago?”

Gakupo and Kaito nodded.

Miku sighed then rolled her eyes. “That was him, the students’ council president, the one you guys call a monster, the one who was rumored humiliating Haku- _sensei._ That child was the same Utatane Piko you guys knew.”

Gakupo and Kaito did not answer anything at all as they had already expected this. Maybe, they knew about Piko way before Miku recognized who was him. Seeing their silent reaction, Miku smiled bitterly, feeling hurt but warm at the same time. She was hurt that they did not say anything about Utatane Piko, the little guy that made her went crazy for days after that competition. But, at one point, she forgot about him. Even though she caught them talking about Piko, Miku did not remember him at all, making Kaito and Gakupo feel at ease to curse him when they were frustrated about their sports club’s matters. When Miku recalled it again, Kaito and Gakupo never told her the detail about Utatane Piko. She just knew him as the monster president. Nevertheless, they had their own reasons. Maybe, one of them because they did not want to make Miku remembered the embarrassment she felt years ago.

After a long silence, Kaito spoke up. “Then, something happened?”

Miku closed her eyes. “He asked me why I quit playing the violin,” she answered while opening her eyes.

Gakupo averted his gaze to stalls beside them, but still walking side to side by his older sister. “You told him?”

Miku did not answer. Then she sighed. “He said he wanted to see me playing violin again and requested me to play the composition I played in that competition.”

“And your answer was…?”

Miku smiled bitterly again, then took a step before them, then faced them, making Gakupo and Kaito stopped. “I said I couldn’t grant his wish.”

She turned again and walked ahead. “After all, there’s no way I can’t play violin anymore with these hands …”


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

**Melodies of Memories**

* * *

It had already been a week of her career as a music teacher. Instead of becoming a bullying subject as she worried about, she became a new school celebrity. Not only because she was an older sister of the famous junior captain of the basketball team, Gakupo, but also nominated as the most beautiful-single teacher in the school that made Gakupo cursed most of the boys from his school. Even though what she worried about did not come true, becoming a schoolboy’s target made her head hurt. Worse, Piko kept approaching her and requested her to play the violin. He even threatened her that he would embarrass her, but he did not do anything anything at all. Perhaps, he was searching for the right time, or he just wanted to harass her.

Every time she looked at Piko’s eyes, she was always reminded of Coffee, a puppy that she and Gakupo had when they were kids. Coffee had white fur, a perfect copy of Utatane Piko. Had Piko wore a flopped ear hairband, she might mistake him with Coffee. 

_"I want to see you play the violin again," Piko said with his begging eyes._

He would follow Miku at lunchtime and bombarded her with the same question, both orally and in chat messages. She even did not know how could Piko knew her personal contact.

Her problems were not only the boys who were approaching her, acting blissfully asked her to teach them to play an instrument, but also with girls. Her bright aura made students felt at ease to approach her. Being an older sister of Gakupo and a childhood best friend of Kaito, making school girls also approached her to know about Gakupo and Kaito, especially Kaito, as he was more popular than the grumpy Gakupo. It was a trouble for her, but she could not do much to the point she would forbid them to know more about Gakupo or Kaito. Not to mention, she had a motto to see students as her little brothers and sisters that made her felt guilty when she could not help them. Of course, her motto was Gakupo and Kaito's trouble because boys approached them to know more about Miku.

“You have to stop helping girls to get closer with us,” said Gakupo while taking a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

Kaito laughed half-heartedly. “Even it was an advantage, I agree with Gakupo for that one,” said the blue-haired guy who sat beside Miku in the dinner at Kamui's house as he was playing at their house and planning to stay over because no one at his home that night. Kaito then took sushi then placed one on Miku’s plate then on his plate.

“I’m sorry, but I just told them something that everyone already knew, your favorite food, your favorite football team, and your ideal girls. I didn’t tell them anything more than those things,” she said, then ate her sushi, and locked her teal hair behind her ears.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but it makes me sick looking at eggplant these days,” he grumbled.

Again, Kaito giggled half-heartedly, “and I had a stomachache because I felt bad when I didn’t eat those ice creams those girls gave.”

She smiled devilishly while bit her lips and glanced at Gakupo and Kaito. “Sorry,” she said, then smiled again, holding her laugh.

When she heard Kaito’s phone rang, with the violin’s instrument as the ringtone, she remembered the mysterious violinist she saw. She saw him several times but still had no chance to approach him or find more about him. When she asked students about him, the students looked uneasy and just called him the violin ghost. Somehow, she remembered to Piko and thought that maybe he used his authority to order everyone in the school not to tell her about the teal violinist.

Kaito's face tightened, then he stood up. “Ah, wait a sec, I gotta answer this,” he said and rushed to the living room.

“Is that his girlfriend?” Miku asked.

Gakupo rolled his eyes. “Would your face become so serious when you got a call from your lover?”

Miku shook her head. “But, maybe Kaito wants to keep it a secret from us.”

The long-haired guy smirked sarcastically. “You imagine things.” Then, he glanced at Miku. “Will you be happy if he has a girlfriend?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“Poor him,” he whispered.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“And how about me? Will you be happy if I had a girlfriend and prioritize her over you?”

Miku looked at Gakupo’s eyes. Something felt wrong lately. After her last relationship failed again, Gakupo was more overprotective than before. But, his affection lately was different from the sibling love she felt before. She did not want to imagine things. It was awful. It was scary. But, when Gakupo looked at her with those serious eyes, she could help to think so.

_Something wrong with me. Maybe I read too many romance novels._

Miku smiled, tried to ease her heart, and change the atmosphere. “Of course I’ll be happy if you’re happy.” Will it be the right answer?

Gakupo smirked, then sighed and continues his dinner. They fall silent again until Kaito returned with the news that his club will get more monthly club's allowance from the student council. Even though Miku thought it was good news, but Kaito’s expression said the opposite.

“Oh,” she tried to change the topic. “Do you know the teal violinist in our school?”

Kaito tilted his head and turned his head to Miku. “Well… some students have teal hair and also play violin … and,” he giggled awkwardly. “Many of them are third years students. I don’t have good relationships with most of our seniors.”

“If you asked me, I don’t know,” Gakupo answered sharply.

“Well … he’s the one Utatane called a ghost.”

Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other, then looked at Miku. “Ah … that guy,” they mumbled them averted their eyes from Miku.

“I think you should avoid him, Miku- _nee_ , if you don’t want to get trouble with Piko,” Kaito said, then patted Miku’s head.

Miku slowly slapped his hand, but Kaito’s hand patted her again. “What’s the problem?”

“He was Utatane Piko’s rival, both in academic and in violin,” Gakupo answered with an uninterested voice.

*

Even though Gakupo and Kaito told her to stay away from both Utatane Piko and the mysterious violinist, she could get him out of her head. His play over and over again played in her mind. In every step she took on the way to her class, she hoped to meet him. Today, God seemed to grant her wish.

On her way to her office, she heard the same melodies she heard these days.

“It’s him!” she mumbled, then rushed to the music room.

It was a free period for the third class, so some students went to the library, the back yard to do sports, the art room, or the laboratory. “It’s probably the ghost!”

When she arrived at the music room, she slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb him and his concentration. When she opened the door, she could not move an inch as she saw a tall male student moving around with his violin gorgeously.

“He’s beautiful …”

The scene was an art, a masterpiece. His movements locked Miku’s gaze as he bewitched her. Beautiful, genius, a perfect combination. However, as soon as he recognized the unfamiliar figure stood in the doorway, he stopped his play.

“Who are you?”

“Um… I know it is not nice of me for staring at you. I was walking back to my office when I heard such a beautiful play came from this room. I stopped here,” Miku answered while tightening her grip on her folders as she was trying to convince him to believe her.

Contrasting with his beautiful play, his face was cold. “I didn’t ask you why you are here. I asked, who are you?”

Miku curved a smile. “Oh, right, I’m sorry. You mustn’t know me since I’m new here. I am the new music teacher here, Miku Kamui.”

His eyes were rounded. “Uh … um…. I’m sorry, sensei. It was very rude of me.”

“Well, I’ll let you go for now,” she answered, and giggled then moved closer to the violin. “Is it yours?”

The young man shook his head. “It’s not.”

“So, why are you here? I don’t think there’s a class that will use this room for today, not to mention the school’s just over.”

He smiled gently while looking at the violin as it was his precious treasure. “I … love playing the violin.”

Somehow, he reminded her of her old self when she loved the violin with all her life. But now, remembering her untouched violin, she was like seeing at a distant past and an impossible dream. That was not a problem anymore. She found her muse. She found the one that brought hope to her. Hearing his play, he reminded her of her dream, memories, and the one she looked upon. She wanted to compose music like before. If she could not play the violin composition by herself, she could convince this guy to play it for her. Ah, that was just a dream. His play was far better than her. She should not wish a big thing if she did not want to be destroyed, just like in the past.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Megpoid. Mikuo Megpoid.”

“You … are … Gumiya Megpoid’s son? The … the famous violinist?” she asked and blinked. “I am a big fan of his,” she smiled. “But when I heard your piece, I think I found my new idol.”

Again, the Mikuo’s eyes were rounded. He gazed blankly at Miku then titled his head.

“Can I hear your play again?”

He stayed silent for a moment, but then he opened his mouth and looking at her lovingly. “Do you … really like my play better than my father’s? Are you sure?” he asked and looked at Miku with puppy eyes.

As a confirmation, she curved a wide smile. It was a surprise that he acted differently from before. _Maybe … actually, he’s just shy. Well … kid tends to act tough when they’re embarrassed, right?_

Mikuo curved a smile that was sweet like an innocent child.

_Deg!_

_What is this? How could he be so cute when smile innocently like that! Hold on, Miku! Remember that you’re a teacher, and he’s a kid!_

The beautiful smile caught her heart, making her face was warmer. She tried her best not to hug Mikuo while picturing him as one of her little brother’s friends. She coughed to clear her throat, then looked at Mikuo’s eyes that shared the same color as hers.

“So, can I see your plan again later? Your play really reminds me of someone dear to me.”

Mikuo nodded. “I'll love it.”

When Miku wanted to ask him more about the violin, someone called her.

“Ah! Miku- _sensei!_ There you are,” called a blonde-haired teacher with the brightest smile she had ever seen. He was tall, slender, and handsome. Not to mention, he was a foreigner. It made his charm was so strong to the point he was nominated as the most handsome teacher.

A flush appeared on Miku’s cheeks. “O-oh Oliver- _sensei_ , do you need something?” she was startled that the most handsome teacher at the school called her. Well, who will not be happy if an idol noticed you?

Oliver smiled at Miku and Mikuo while Mikuo was bowing at him. “Are you playing the violin again, Megpoid- _kun_?”

“Yes,” Mikuo answered coldly, emotionlessly.

Oliver still the same with his gentle smile. “Go back to your class. The free period will be over in around five minutes. Oh, please tell everyone in your class. I’ll be late for around ten minutes.”

“Alright, then, I’ll go to the classroom,” he said while bowing, then passed Miku and Oliver.

Miku sighed as she realized she lost her chance to know more about Mikuo. But then, she got his approval to watch his play, and she knew where to find him. Realizing she was with Oliver, she coughed softly then looked shyly at Oliver’s eyes. “Do you need some help, Oliver-sensei?”

Oliver's face blushed bright pink. Then he coughed softly. “Wi-will you attend the party tonight?”

Shyly, Miku touched the back of her neck then glanced at Oliver’s eyes. “Uhm … I don’t know. Everyone seems hoping me to come, but I don’t think I could.” She answered. The question did not make her happy at all. She wanted to curse everyone who invited her to the party to celebrate Yohio and Maika's marriage. Miku just broke up with her boyfriend, who made her his mistress. Seeing a happily new married couple made her sick. So, she wanted to go home straight away and watch a drama with Kaito while hearing Gakupo talking trash about the drama they watched every Friday night.

“Oh … is that so? Do you have another plan?”

“Yes, I had a plan with my little brother and his friend,” she answered quickly.

Oliver sighed then smiled awkwardly, “oh ...” He stayed silent for a moment then looked at Miku’s eyes again. “Then, I’ll go to the classroom first. Do you have another class?”

“No, I’ll go back to the office. Good luck, Oliver- _sensei._ ”

Just then, the two awkward adults parted their ways. Just a moment Miku could escape from Oliver’s invitation, she faced another invitation that she could not turn down even she wanted to.

“Miku, you’ll come with me to the party,” said Meiko while grinning. “We’ll drink to our heart content like before!”

The teal eyed teacher rolled her eyes and sneered. “I’ve told you I stopped drinking, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, but you need to let it slide for once a while!”

“I don’t think that is a good idea….”


	5. Chapter 4

**Melodies of Memories**

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine

* * *

“Where’s Miku- _nee_?” Kaito asked while opening his popcorn and poured it into a big bowl. “She usually already prepared to watch the drama with me.”

Gakupo, placing his Nintendo Switch beside him, looked at his best friend. “She will be late. Meiko- _sensei_ dragged her to Yohio- _sensei_ and Maika- _sensei_ ’s party and told me to tell you to record the episode.”

“Hee, when will she be home?” Kaito asked and then sat beside Gakupo with his bowl of popcorns. He shoved some popcorn to his best friend, but Gakupo just shook his head. The blue-haired young man raised an eyebrow then put down his bowl on his lap. “Wanna go to check her? I’m afraid some guys try to take advantage of her. Do you look at that Kiyoteru’s and Oliver’s eyes every time Miku- _nee_ passed them? They make me want to slam their head.”

Gakupo clenched his fist and clicked his tongue. “I was a fool if I hadn’t noticed them.”

The blue-eyes turned cold like an iceberg. “They will also be there, right?” He crushed the popcorn in his hand into crumbles. “Let’s go there.”

The samurai-like young man groaned and crossed his arms. “If I know where she was, I’d be there right now!”

Kaito burst into a laugh. “She won’t tell you? What did you ask her?” He laughed while picking up his phone from his pocket, then he paused when Gakupo said.

“Seems her battery dead. She just told me she would back around ten, but then the phone was ended before she told me the place.”

The smile vanished right away. Kaito clicked his tongue. His eyes turned darker as a dark aura filled the air around him. “So, are we going to search for the restaurant that she went to? Wait. Is it a restaurant or a bar?”

“I think… it’s a bar,” Gakupo answered, then sighed.

“Then … it’ll be hard for us to find her.” Kaito's eyes kept wavering from the tv to his smartphone.

Gakupo grumbled. “Right…”

Kaito tilted his head. "Should we create a fake ID?”

*

“What’s wrong, Kamui- _sensei_?” asked a geography teacher with brown hair and eyeglasses. He was tall even though he sat on the floor. He was even taller than Oliver, who sat beside him.

Miku looked at Kiyoteru, the geography teacher, who sat across her. She smiled awkwardly. “My phone just went dead. Does anyone here bring a power bank?” Miku asked while looking around at her colleagues.

The brown-haired woman who sat beside her nodded her head while sipping her beer. “I do, but I’m still charging my phone, sorry.”

“Oh … okay then.”

_I hope Gakupo would not worry too much._

The host of the party called her sweetly. “Miku- _sensei_ , you don’t drink? Want me to order another drink?” asked Maika with her genuine, sweet smile.

Before the teal-haired teacher could answer anything, Meiko slapped Miku’s back hard while laughing.

_She’s already drunk_

“She’s the best drinker I’ve ever known! She has a high tolerance for alcohol, and I never saw her wasted away!” The brown-haired young teacher said. She picked Miku’s drink and made the new teacher hold her glass. “She even could this bottle in one gulp!”

“Nah, she’s making things!”

“Don’t you deny it, Miku! Show us that you’re the best drinker here!” Meiko clicked her tongue and grabbed Miku’s glass, and shoved it to the teal-haired teacher that made Miku gulped a big one. “Just drink it!”

“You-!”

“Whoah!” Miku shoved her senior, but Meiko only laughed.

It was true she was never a heavy drinker. She would drink once a while, to be specific, in the freshmen party and every after the semester's final exam. Moreover, she never had a hangover because of her high tolerance for alcohol, making her the only one who sober in every party she joined.

After Meiko’s declaration, her colleagues chanted her names to drink the bottle in one gulp. Actually, she did not really want to drink, but she also did not want to be the fun pooper. Also, looking at how people wooing the newlywed and how they acted lovey-dovey in front of a broken-hearted maiden made her feel worse and sick.

“Well, just a few bottles would be alright, I think,” Miku said, then gulped the sake bottle. Her colleague then screamed in amazement when Miku finished a bottle in less than a minute.

“Whoow!” Miku’s said and shook her head. “It’s been a year since my last drinking party.”

“Then, drink to your heart content!”

*

Kaito, lounging at Kamui’s sofa, rushed to sat appropriately when he heard the front door of Kamui’s resident open.

“We’re home!” told a man who walked to the living room. “Oh, Kaito- _kun_ , you’re going to stay over again tonight?”

“Welcome home, Ars- _san._ ” Kaito nodded then smiled brightly. “Yes, my parents went overseas for around two weeks. So, if it’s okay with you, I want to stay over here for several days.”

Before Ars could answer anything, a beautiful green-haired woman answered. “Of course, we’d be happy that you’re here. Gakupo and Miku would not feel lonely if you’re here. I entrusted my children to you, Kaito- _kun._ ”

Kaito laughed brightly. “It’s my pleasure to take care of them, Sonika- _san._ I’ll make Miku- _nee_ the happiest woman in the world.”

“Wha!” Just that, Gakupo growled. “What do you mean, mom?! He even younger than _nee-san!_ ”

Sonika rolled her eyes. “Well, since you always go berserk with everything resolves around Miku, I think it’s better to entrust her to Kaito than you,” she answered, then smiled devilishly.

Ars burst into a laugh then she walked toward Kaito. “Well, you’ve heard what my wife’s said. So, do you want to become our son?”

“Dad!”

The blue-haired young man laughed brightly then nodded her head. “It’s my pleasure to be your son, dad.”

“Kaito! Don’t joke around!” Gakupo screamed.

Kaito smiled at his best friend, like a smile that could make girls faint. “Why would I joke around?”

Sonika also rushed to Kaito then patted his shoulder. “Oh God, thank you for granting my wish to make Kaito as my son,” she said and hugest the blue-haired boy.

“Mom! Don’t say that in front of my face!”

“Oh, where’s your sister, Gakupo?” Ars asked, ignoring Gakupo’s rants.

The purple-haired young-man growled, crossed his arms and legs then sighed. “She went to a party with her colleagues. Something like celebrating the newlyweds,” Gakupo answered.

The green-haired woman looked at her watch then looked at Gakupo and Kaito. “It’s already one AM. She never comes back more than eleven.”

*

“You said she has a high tolerance for alcohol,” Maika said while pouting to Meiko, who helped Miku stand.

Meiko, who had already sobered than before, sighed. “Even people with a high tolerance will get drunk with all those bottles and beers…. Even I couldn’t count her bottles. It was really her first time like this, okay! So I didn’t expect it’ll be like this!” Meiko squalled then wobbled. Fortunately, Maika held both of them tightly. “Had I known she would be like this, I wouldn’t drag her here?”

“If the male teachers did not waste out like that, it would be easier to take everyone home safely,” Maika commented.

“Yeah… but to think they all will be passed out just to amaze the new teacher, somehow it made me laugh,” Meiko laughed while looking for a taxi.

“She’s really popular, isn’t she?”

Meiko nodded with a confirmed smile. “She is. It was also like this back then in university,” she answered then sighed. “Huh… young age…”

Just right after Meiko sighed, a black car arrived. Yohio, the male groom, rode the car. He asked Meiko if she wanted them to take her home with Miku. However, the young teacher refused, saying her boyfriend would pick her up. Then, Maika and Yohio went by car, leaving her alone with Miku.

Meiko called her boyfriend several times. Then, she went inside again and sat Miku down on a barstool. Seeing Miku already slept on the bar, Meiko opened her phone then played a game. For about fifteen minutes, her eyes were focused on her screen until a man with red hair tapped her shoulder.

Meiko raised her eyebrows then furrowed. “Oh my gosh, Akaito! I’ve waited for you for more than forty minutes! Where have you been?”

“Sorry to make you wait, I ran out of gas,” the red-haired man said while scratching the back of his head.

The brown-haired woman only sighed. “Okay then … look, my friend already passed out, so help her to-“

“Friend? Where?” Akaito asked.

“Here! Miku! You know her ri-….” Meiko gasped as she looked at the empty barstool beside her. She was right there before. But now, the teal-haired teacher was not there.

“Where’s she?!”

*

Miku walked around the street with her heavy eyelids and head. She cursed everyone at the party for leaving her alone at the bar when she passed out like that. Oh, she did not want to curse them. She wanted to punch them one by one for that.

“How could they do this to me?” she mumbled inaudibly. “I’ll straggle all of them when I meet them!”

“Hey lady, do you need a ride?” asked a pink-haired man who looked at her lustfully.

She knew very well this gaze. It was alluring yet disgusting at the same time. The one that made her sick was his pink hair that resembled her ex.

“Screw you! Get lost, you asshole!”

Pink hair was the color she hated so much. Not only did it hurt her eyes, but it reminded her of the man who betrayed her, her ex.

“Who-whoa lady, I just wanted to help you,” said the pink-haired guy, then he moved closer to Miku.

Miku clicked her tongue. “You pink-haired human love to tell lies! Don’t joke with me!” She wanted to push him and punch him, but she had no energy left. So, instead of pushing him away, she fell into his hug as she became slumpy. “You… you’ll leave me alone like him…” she murmured.

The pink-haired man smirked. “Of course not. I’ll ease your worries, so, do you want to come with me?”

Miku did not answer as her eyelids became heavier than before.

“I’ll wash over your sadness, gorgeous,” he said.

“You pink-haired men are ….,” Miku mumbled but could not finish her words as she fell asleep.

Just when the pink-haired man wanted to take Miku, a young blonde man called him.

“Hey, where do you think you gonna take my woman?” his husky voice was intimidating the pink-haired man.

The pink-haired man clicked his tongue then clenched his fist. “Do you wanna pick a fight, huh? I saw this lady just went out of the bar there alone!”

The blonde-haired man giggled sarcastically. “So, do you mean you stalked her and want to take advantage of her? Jerk,” he giggled again. The blonde man closed the distance between them bravely then whispered to Miku. “Hey babe, do you really want to sleep with this pink-haired guy?”

Miku opened her eyelids. In front of her stood a blonde-haired man whose face was so blurred in her eyes. “What? No! I don’t want to! I don’t know him!”

The blonde smirked then looked at the guy. “You heard my babe, right? Or, do you wanna taste my fist?” When he raised his fist, the pink-haired guy went blue. “If you’re a regular in this area, you probably know me, right?”

“A-ah! I remember you! You-you’re the iron first, right?!” He was so pale that his posture became wobbling. He passed Miku to the blonde-haired man then bowed to him. “I-I’m so sorry for stalking your girl! Please spare my life, iron fist!”

The blonde-haired guy stared at him coldly. “Then get out of your ass from here.”

Not long after that, the pink-haired guy ran away from him, leaving Miku in the arms of the mysterious man.

“Instead of iron-fist, I prefer the one that girls always call me, the God's fingers,” he smirked and turned his gaze to the young adult in his arms. “Right, seems you have a trouble, lady.”

The blonde-haired man sighed then gave Miku a piggyback. He did not say anything at all and just take her away with him. He went back to the parking site, then took his motorcycle. He put Miku gently on his bike but then stayed still for a moment, thinking of how he will take her by his motorcycle. Had he driven his car, maybe he would not be so confused like this. Just then, he remembered that he got a rope in his bag. Thus, he bound Miku with him by their waist. It was like riding a bike with an elementary kid who was afraid to fell from the bike, but he had no other choice. When he wanted to wear his helmet and realized he only brought one, he made Miku wore it instead of him.

*

The blonde man gave a piggyback again to Miku after they arrived at the big apartment complex.

“Hmph!” Miku tried to hold her vomit.

Knowing how a drunkard will react after he passed out drinking, his face became blue. “Not here, babe! Not here!”

Before he dropped Miku, Miku opened his mouth and vomited.

“Shit! Is this my unlucky day?”

After the elevator stopped and opened its door, the man rushed to his apartment as he was already disgusted with the liquid on his clothes.

He rushed to his bathroom with Miku. He put Miku in the bathtub. Then he cleaned up his body with a hot shower. After cleaning up himself, he looked at the teal-haired lady who was slept like a log on his bathtub. Seeing something so seducing and exciting like this, no man would hold back. But, he did not want a kiss that taste like vomit. Nah, she literally just vomited on him. Therefore, he turned on warm water and showered Miku, hoping she would sober up and cleaned herself up. However, his effort was vain. The teal woman still slept like a log.

“This gonna be a tempting job,” he said while rolling his eyes. Surprisingly, looking at Miku’s wet clothes made his heart bumped like crazy. “I don’t think washing her like this would turn me on this much. Shit!”

He cleaned her body fast and washing her teeth. He could leave her there and just went sleep, but he did not do that. Instead, he helped her diligently until he wrapped her in warm clothes.

After the tempting job was done, he took Miku to his bed. Then, he wrapped Miku with his blanket.

“I really need to take a cold shower,” he commented while trying to brush off his hard feeling.

Just when he wanted to stand up, Miku pulled his hand.

Miku opened her eyes, looking at the blonde-haired man. She could felt the water ran over her skin and also his warm clothes and a blanket. How could a stranger be so nice like this?

 _But … he has blonde hair, is he Oliver-_ sensei?

“Thank you for helping me,” Miku whispered as she locked her arms around his neck.

The blonde man did not respond, but he closed their distance as Miku pulled him closer. He sighed as he supported his body with his hand. “Do you realize I could do something dangerous to you?”

“Then… could you stay with me?” Miku asked. She knew that she only met him for a while, but after seeing the pink-haired man that reminded her of her ex, she did not want to be alone. It was cold and hurt remembering the moment she found out the truth about her ex. Now, she felt it again.

“When I saw that pink-haired man… I remembered my ex that betrayed me,” Miku said and hugging the man she thought as Oliver. “He said he loved me, he said he wouldn’t leave me, but then I found out he’s already married before we become a thing. So please… don’t leave me alone.”

“Fuck,” the blonde-haired cursed.

He sighed again with a cold expression. In his eyes, Miku was reflected beautifully even with her eyes were wet with tears. Her loose hair also entranced him, making his desire stronger that it nearly consumed his sanity.

“You know, you’re really my type. If you do this, I will not stand back,” he said. “Are you sure?”

Miku nodded, then hugged his neck tightly.

“You wouldn’t regret it, right? I don’t want to hear any complaints later.”

Miku did not answer anything. Then she looked upon him.

The blonde-haired man laughed bitterly then rose, but Miku was still clinging to him. He tried to take Miku’s arms off him but stopped when he heard.

“I won’t,” she answered with a lovely voice and gazed with vicious eyes. “Hold me,” she whispered again, tightened her hug.

He twitched. “Are you sure, lady? You won’t come back at me saying I’m taking advantage of you, right?”

“I won’t.”

He smiled, “Then, I’ll gladly accept your offer.” He smirked as Miku snuggled to him. Then, they locked their lips, melting their desire into a passionate, lustful atmosphere, forgetting all of their trouble, and enjoying the lonely night with each other.

He pressed his lips softly at first, then later became more aggressive as a lion. They barely caught breath that made the air around them became heavy. His gaze was darker than before, like he had lost his sanity, gave up to lust and desire.

Her moan became more intensive when he caressed the bump that she was always embarrassed about as she always thought it was too small for her age. She always wanted ones like Meiko. However, with her fine size, the blonde-haired man was already drunk with her.

“What are you thinking, my lady?” the stranger asked.

Miku just realized how this beautiful man desired her body. She looked at him with seducing sleepy eyes. Looking at his sexiness, her body became hotter than ever.

The man put her right hand on his cheek, caressed it, then kissed her hand, making the drunk-lady flushed red. He smirked. “Just focus on me, and I’ll show you the greatest pleasure you won’t ever find from others.” He kissed her again, showering her with much love that made her body shivering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melodies of Memories**

* * *

Disclaimer, Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_“Nee-san! Nee-san!”_

_A light-blue haired little boy calling little Miku and showed a white daisy. The little boy was giggling happily put the flower on Miku’s twin-tail. Then, he smiled brightly. “Haruto gets this flower from the cliff over there!”_

_Miku blinked her eyes. “Huh! You couldn’t go there alone, Haruto! It’s too dangerous!”_

_The little kid, Haruto, frowned and lowered his gaze. He murmured, “but … yesterday you said you wanted the flower…. So I tell my older friend to take me there….”_

_Seeing her brother whimpered, holding back his tears, Miku crouched then caressed Haruto’s cheek. “Thank you for the flower. But, you cannot go there without dad or me okay,” the sister said, then she sighed. “You made me worry, Haruto. What if … what if you fall from the cliff… I don’t want to lose you…” She said, then touched Haruto’s back. “Is the scar … still hurt?” she asked while remembering the moment they fell to the river and bumped a tree, resulting in Haruto hurt his back. The accident leaving a quite ugly scar on his back._

_Haruto shocked his head. “No, because you rubbed by back every night!” he answered and giggled._

_Even though her little brother said so, she did not believe him right away, remembering how he sobbed for weeks since the accident. “Then… it’s good…”_

_Haruto moved closer to Miku then whispered. “Nee-chan, happy birthday!” he said and pecked Miku’s cheek._

_*_

The Chopin nocturne op.9 no 2 played nicely in her dream. Slowly, it waked up her consciousness. The melody was familiar to her that she thought she came back to the past. She wanted to close her eyes again to recalling the memories of her past, meeting the ones she loved most. Nevertheless, a dream was just a dream, and when you woke up, it only left a delusion and pain.

When her skin brushed with a soft fabric that gave a different sensation from her own, Miku opened her eyes wide. She realized the fabric touched her bare skin. She rushed to rose but soon realized she was locked up.

Beside her slept a young blonde man. He hugged her like a body pillow, but his hug was strong that she was locked in his arms.

As much as she struggled and wanted to get out of his hands, she found herself unable to move an inch. She studied the beautiful man beside her who had shoulder-length blond hair. As soon she realized she was staring at him, her heart skipped a beat.

When she closed her eyes, all events from last night were recalled, from the moment she started to drink, it was the moment she lost her sanity till she ended up walking around on the road. But, she did not remember how she could meet the blonde guy. Actually, it was not a big deal. But things happened not at the right time. She just broke up with her boyfriend a month ago, and now she had an intimate relationship with a guy she did not know. Even though it was just a fling, she still could not believe she would straight away jump to anyone. 

_Nah, I think… that’s fine, but… Well... luckily, he's only a stranger. But still..._

What came to her mind next shivered her. It was just a week she worked as a teacher, and now she created a scandal after the party hosted by her colleagues.

She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lips. _But, still! It doesn’t mean okay to sleep with a stranger! What I’ve done!_

“I was waiting for you to wake up, and yet the first thing you wanna do is to get out from here. Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?”

A masculine voice tickled her ear.

She turned her head to the man and found a pair of gorgeous sapphire blue eyes locked their gaze to her. Now, she was more captivated by him the moment she saw her reflection through his clear eyes.

“You’re awake?” She asked.

“Well,” he said and smirked devilishly while creping his hand, which became Miku’s pillow, to Miku’s head. Then, he drew her closer as he felt the lady’s body stiffened. “I am. I can’t get enough of your cute sleeping face that I don’t want to get up.”

“Um …,” she mumbled and tried to put a distance between him. “You know, a situation like this is not weird for adults, so … can we act like this never happens?” Miku averted her teal eyes, but the man tried to make her looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Wow, how rude. Do you think I am the type who likes sleeping around?”

_Well … your handsome face gives that vibe, not to mention that now you seduced me!_

“Or … are you-“

“No! I’m not the kind of woman you might think!” She growled and closed the man's mouth with her hands.

Miku shoved him, but he did not move an inch. _Just... how strong is he?_

“But you were the one who seduced me,” he said with a poker face.

“What?” She blinked.

The man sighed, then locked his gaze into hers. “I said, you seduced me. It was my first.”

Her mouth gaped as she stared at him blankly. _How could it_ _was so good if it was truly his first!_

The blonde guy raised one of his eyebrows then tightened his hug to Miku, making their bare skins brushed each other and sharing their warmth. Miku jumped a bit and squealed softly by his sudden movement, but the young woman could not let herself go from the stranger.

The woman pulled the blonde guy really hard, but he was strong that he only laughed seeing her reaction.

“Le-let me go! I didn’t remember seducing you!”

The blonde man sighed, stopping Miku from pushing him away. Still, he did not let Miku go. “You told me not to leave you alone. I was nice enough not to attack you when I cleaned your body from your vomit. Well, even though it was tempting, I didn’t want to take advantage of a drunk depressed woman.”

The teal eyes were rounded. “Di-did I vomit?!” As she heard ‘vomit’, all of her energy left her body.

The man nodded. “Right at my clothes.”

“At first, I just wanted to walk away from my room and crashed at the sofa, then,” he paused then smirked. His smirk was so mischievous but still made Miku’s heart jumped. Maybe, it was the charm of the blonde young man. “You seduced me and pinched me down on the bed,” he continued. In a flash of blink eyes, he moved above Miku. “Should I demonstrated it to make you remember our passionate night?”

Miku could not process anything but her face was red as an apple.

He laughed and closed the distance between Miku. “Should I?” he whispered to Miku’s eyes.

Just by his whisper, all memories from last night flashed in her mind, making her blushing hard and averting her eyes from the stranger.

The teal eyes blinked. “Wa-wait! No-no! I-I remember!”

The blonde young man smiled brightly. “You do? Then, should we continue from last night? I think we have good compatibility.”

She used all of her strength to pushed him away. “No-no, thanks! I don't need such a friend like that! I-I need to go now!”

“How cold,” he commented and sighed, but then he smirked again. “Oh, but that’s alright. That’s what adults do, right? You said it.”

Miku ignored him and rolled her eyes. _How could he act innocently when he was a beast in bed?_ _I really doubt it was his first night!_

She rose from the bed, searching for her clothes, but she did not find anything hers. She grabbed a white big t-shirt that most likely to be his. She sighed as she realized she might need to buy new clothes instead of going home wearing a male stranger’s clothes and risking her from her dad's anger. It was better to buy new clothes and lied it was her friend’s outfit.

The man wrapped a blanket around his waist then picked up his shirt, wearing it and leaving it unbuttoned. He smirked as he turned to Miku. “Searching for your clothes? I’m still drying your clothes. You can wait, or you just want to go in my clothes? Well, I don’t mind. It’ll give me a chance to meet you again.”

Miku pierced her gaze. “No! I’ll wait for it!”

He smiled again, but it was different from the wicked smiled he showed before. It was a more angelic, but still a dangerous one. “Do you like omelet rice?”

“Huh?”

*

Before Miku, two plates of omelet rice were served neatly. Miku looked at the man who sat across her. The blonde man smiled while giving her a set of chopsticks. “Did you cook this?” she asked the man, doubtfully.

He laughed awkwardly. “Who else? I live alone in this apartment.”

Miku studied the room dominated with navy and dark gray colors. The apartment was quite big, even for a single man like himself. I would fit a family with two children. She gazed at him. “Are you sure it’s not from the room service?”

He rolled his eyes. “You could touch the stove over there if you doubt me. The stove is still warm. C'mon, I made this for you. I don’t want to leave the girl I shared the passionate night with to starve herself.”

For a moment, she kept staring at him then at the omelet. “Thank you…”

She started to eat the omelet with both of her chopsticks. It just weird to eat this with chopsticks instead of a spoon, but maybe it was just his way to eat. She did not want to ask him for a spoon and just ate the omelet with the chopsticks he gave.

Surprisingly, the breakfast fit her taste nicely. She did not expect much from him, but tasting the delicious cook made her wondered if it was truly his cook or not. However, his eyes were expecting Miku to comment on his cook. Thus, she told him it was delicious.

"You know, looking at you wearing my t-shirt really turns me on," he commented while giving a vicious gaze.

Instead of getting angry, Miku was blushing hard as the memories of that night flooded her mind. 

After the meal, the blonde young man gave Miku’s clothes that had been dried. He even ironed her shirt, making her feeling guilty as she just sat staring at him doing his chores.

“Thank you for the clothes,” Miku said.

The blonde-haired man nodded while taking to the door. “You’re welcome.”

Miku averted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. “Uhm … then … I’ll take my leave.”

“Oh, wait,” he said and grabbed her hand softly. “May I know your name.”

Miku smiled bitterly. “I think we shouldn’t know each other names. After all, our relationship is just a one night stand.”

“How cold.” The blonde-haired man raised her eyebrow then laughed. He sighed and smiled. “But, you’re right, my bad. Don’t pass out alone like last night, okay. When you drink, make sure you’re with someone else.”

She rolled her teal eyes. “Bye.”

“See you,” answered the man. “Oh, wait!” He pulled her closer to him, then moved closer to her ear. “If you change your mind and need an accompany for a drink, just go to Lotus Moon Bar, and you will find me there. I'm a regular.”

Miku did not think the stranger would bewitch her, but he managed to shake her heart.

“You can call me Kagamine.”

_Perhaps, it was a good idea to know his name._

*

Miku’s days just became hell after the passionate night she shared with a stranger. When she got home, Gakupo and Kaito were on their way to find Miku. Her dad was also calling all his relatives to find his daughter, who did not come home. The Saturday was chaotic with Gakupo’s and Ars’slectures to the point her ears were tired hearing rants from the guys of Kamui household. Fortunately, Kaito was there to calm Gakupo.

Of course, she did not say anything about the stranger. She did tell them that she was drunk as she thought it might be useless to lie about that as most of the teachers saw how she drank that night. But, she lied and told her family that she slept over at Meiko’s place, and her phone went dead.

Right after she got the battery of her phone, she texted Meiko to tell anyone who asked about her that she slept over at Meiko’s place. Fortunately, Meiko had not told anyone that she lost Miku and went back just with her boyfriend. To be exact, Meiko expected Miku to go home alone or spent a night with her fling. Right after reading Meiko’s messages, she deleted all messages to Meiko, erasing the only evidence of her lie.

Still, even though she forged lies about that night, she could not feel perfectly free from Gakupo’s observation. She could feel the peering eyes from the purple-haired possessive little brother that followed her.

“You looked so tired, _sensei_ ,” Piko said. Other than Gakupo, he was also the one that made Miku could not feel freedom in the school.

Lately, Miku could not avoid Piko as she was too tired to avoid her own little brother.

“I’m fine. What do you need, Piko? Do you want to challenge me into a violin duel again?” She asked while walking together with Piko to the music room to prepare the next class's instrument after lunch.

Piko nodded. “You know me well, _sensei._ But, today, I really want to know the reasons why do you quit playing violin.”

The young teacher sighed while opening the music room. “You’re so persistent, aren’t you?”

When she opened the music room, she was amazed by a tall figure that took a violin. Even though he just picked up the violin, Miku could already imagine the beautiful melodies that he would play. Even though it was the same melodies, but it did not bore her. Instead, it amazed her more.

“Mikuo,” Piko whispered. His eyebrows were knitted. His eyes were growled as trying to chase over a predator.

Mikuo Megpoid looked at Piko coldly. Then he glanced at Miku with his expressionless eyes. “You came here to watch me again, _sensei_?” he asked, then smiled.

Piko rolled his eyes. “No, she came to prepare her class,” he answered. “I suggest you play the violin after school, not make noises at school-time.”

The young teal-haired violinists averted his eyes from Piko and looked at Miku. “Do you want to hear my play, _sensei_? I just wanted to try out my new composition. I’d like to hear your opinion.”

Surprisingly, he was different from what Miku thought he was. She thought he was a cold young man. But, he seemed to have a soft spot for those who love the violin. Or those who understand violin and appreciate his plays. Miku glanced at the school’s president then to Mikuo.

“I’d like to, but for now, I need to prepare for my class. Maybe later,” she answered.

The smile on Mikuo’s face vanished and turned into ice. He put the violin back to its place then walked closer to Miku and Piko, who prepared some musical notes.

“Can I help you?” Mikuo asked.

Piko clicked his tongue. “Just go out and go back to your class, _senpai_.”

Mikuo did not move an inch, even ignored Piko’s remark. He only focused on the new teacher and insisted on helping. In the end, Miku asked him to clean the board and put the musical notes on every desk together with Piko.

In the peaceful lunch break, except for Piko’s scoff to Mikuo. Somehow Miku felt in peace seeing her rivals in violin helping her to prepare for music class. It had not been a month she worked there, and she already felt that she found her place in that school. Putting asides the troubles she faced, she enjoyed her time in this school. Especially, she loved the moment when she saw Mikuo played his violin or heard his play in the third year free period. Sometimes, she met Mikuo and saw his play, giving him some compliments or advice to improve his play, even though his play was better than Miku. Surprisingly, she also found that it was cute to see Piko followed her around to ask her reasons or challenge her. Seeing Piko’s persistence was annoyed her at first, but she thought it was better than Gakupo’s possessive act after the night she did not get home.

Oddly, she did not see any purple-haired hair around her gaze.

“ _Sensei,_ what’s wrong? Do you hit your head? You smiled weirdly.” Piko asked while setting the stand.

Miku clicked her tongue then coughed. “I just recalled good things.”

“What is that about?” the silver-haired president asked again.

The teacher shrugged. “Just a good thing.”

Suddenly, a scream calling Piko’s name destroyed Miku’s nice daydreaming.

A lilac haired maiden with soft eyebrows opened the music room’s door hard. She panted then rushed to get the president. She opened her rabbit hoodies, revealing teary cute eyes.

“What’s wrong, Yukari?” Piko asked.

“President! I have bad news! The school bullies are fighting with Basketball’s and Judo’s club junior captain!” she screamed and pulled Piko’s hand outside the room.

“Wait, do you mean Gakupo and Kaito?” Miku asked.

The rabbit hooded female student nodded with her teary eyes. She pulled Piko’s hand again and begged him to come with her to stop all of them.

The silver-haired students’ president clicked his tongue and brushed his hair back. “God… what is it now, that stupid school gang? They always give me headaches!”

“It-it’s…” Yukari said and glanced at the teal-haired student who just walked closer to them. “The bully’s boss …. the Megpoid…”

Miku and Piko turned at Mikuo when Yukari mentioned his family name. Mikuo averted his eyes coldly while putting his hand on his trouser’s pockets.

Piko groaned lazily and grabbed his head. “That stupid banana-head! Damn! Mikuo, you need to tell your brother not to give me more headache!” he squealed, then looked at Miku. “I think you should come too, _sensei_. After all, Gakupo and Kaito are your little brother, right?”

“Of course, lead the way.”

As Yukari lead the way, both Miku and Piko followed her, leaving Mikuo alone in the classroom who went silent. He stayed silent even after Miku asked him whether he wanted to tag along or not.

_Perhaps, he doesn’t have a good relationship with his brother._

*

Miku rushed when she caught a glimpse of a purple-haired young-man who was lying down. She rushed to get Gakupo but was stopped when Piko pulled her hand. She ended up following Piko behind. Even though she was a teacher, she might not help a brawl between men as she did not have any strength to do so.

“Gakupo!” she shouted.

Gakupo and Kaito turned their head to Miku. Gakupo was in bad shape, worse than Kaito, who still on his foot.

“Wohoo! I’m right, look, boss! His sister is a hottie!” said the red-haired male student with a short-figure. He looked at the higher level of the roof. One of his eyes was eyepatched. He has a band over his nose and arms. Even though his figure was small, he looked so rugged that made Miku shivered looking at him.

The other school bullies whistled when Miku rushed to her little brother. They laughed hard and nasty as they swarmed around Miku, Gakupo, and Kaito.

“Now everyone, stay away from Kamui- _sensei_ ,” Piko shouted and rushed to the front of Miku, followed by Yukari, who helped Gakupo to stand on his feet.

“Now, now, little president, you know you don’t have much power in the rooftop, in our area,” said the red-haired bully while moving closer head-to-head to Piko.

Piko grunted. “Who said I don’t have the power?” He smirked. “Hey, Megpoid, do you want me to use the same threat to you?” the silver-haired president shouted.

_Swoosh!_

A shadow just jumped down from the upper roof. Miku could not see any feature of that shadow. But, the bullies went silent when the shadow jumped down. It was like the power had shifted. Even, Piko furrowed and sweated when footsteps were coming closer, along with the bullies that opened the way to the mysterious figure.

Miku thought her eyes were playing with her. She thought she had a lingering feeling for that night with a stranger she wanted to forget. The young teacher shocked her head slowly and blinked several times as the figure walked closer to them. Maybe, deep down, she thought about that Kagamine man and wished to meet him again as much as she denied it.

“Do what you want, President,” the boss of bullies said. His sapphire eyes looked closely to Piko, then glanced to Miku. He smirked. “You’re right, Fukase,” he said, then walked closer to Miku.

Gakupo screamed, telling him to back away, but the boss ignored his warning.

Reality hit her hard as she realized he had the same husky voice with Kagamine she met weeks ago. She never thought he was closer than she thought. But, he had a different name from the one she shared a night. The one was Kagamine, and this one was Megpoid, presumed as Mikuo’s brother.

The boss, the one Yukari called Megpoid, crouched to Miku.

“Indeed, you are beautiful, _sensei._ Even I’ve captivated by you,” Megpoid said and smiled sweetly. "It's nice to see you," he paused and moved his head close to Miku, "again," he whispered.

It was the same mischievous smile she saw that morning, but now his smile was more terrifying than ever she had seen.

_I hope … this is just a nightmare._

**Author's Note:**

> A.N Hey all, after a long hiatus I decided to come back to fanfiction :))
> 
> On my break, I brainstormed all ideas I had to continue some of my abandoned (Indonesian) fanfiction :'')) and here I am
> 
> I hope you like it~


End file.
